Together, forever?
by mosco
Summary: A Ronnie/Danielle story. Does she die/live/run away. I don't know yet...


* * *

Chapter 1: Recognition :)

Running away from it all. The pain, the rejection. Everything. I have nothing here and I never will. Every hope, every dream and desire, erased by only a few short words. 'Who would want you for a daughter.' She was right though. I'm not pretty. I don't have any special talents. Not like her. Hurt seared through my body as I recalled the look on her face. The disgust. The pity. The anger. And it all came from the person who I wanted approval from the most. She can make me feel like the happiest person alive, or the smallest person in the whole world. But she means nothing now. And I obviously mean nothing to her. A fly on the windshield of her oh so perfect life.

I run around the Slater's trying to find the last of my possessions that lay scattered around the house. Stacey's intent on finding out what's going on, whilst following me and trying to stop me from leaving. Finally finding everything I head towards the door only to find Stacey blocking the exit with a look of determination on her face.

'It's Ronnie isn't it?' she says even though she already knows the answer.

'It doesn't matter anymore.' I say keeping my head down trying not to look into her eyes.

'What's she done this time?' She retorts annoyed, although not at me.

'She doesn't want me.' Hearing the words out loud made everything more real. I barged past her and open the door. I falter a bit and turn around.

'I'm leaving.' I say. ' I don't know if I'll ever come back. I need to get away from here.' I didn't know how to say good bye with words so I just looked at her.

'Dan...please stay. We can sort this through together. You and me against the world.'

I nearly take a step back but I manage to catch my self. 'It's for the better' I reassure myself. 'I'll see you...' I turn around and walk through the door. Leaving the Slater's for the last time.

I aim towards the train station lugging my bags along but I subconsciously find myself walking towards _her _flat. Mentally berating myself I turn and walk back across the road.

'Baby...' I hear someone shouting across the road. I'm not sure if it was my imagination but it sounded like her voice. A small candle of hope lit up inside of me. Maybe she's came back to find me.

'My baby!'

I look up and she's there looking at me with a mixture of love and guilt. I stand there glued to the spot and a small smile creeps onto my face. I know everything's going to be fine. She believes me. She knows who I am...her daughter.

* * *

Running away from the past. Something I've been doing for the last 19 years, and here comes some stranger bringing it all back. It never really left though. It was always there, lurking. Knowing I'll never escape its grasp. Anger and pain course through me as I Storm back into the Vic. How dare she claim to be my beautiful Amy. As I walk into the main reception room everyone'ssilently staring as if they too are waiting for me to shout at them. I don't know if they heard what I said to Danielle but I don't really care. I just want the night to end. I try to compose myself before looking at my fathers reaction.

'I'm sorry about the girl.' He said. 'She has a mental problem, but please lets forget this and carry on with the toasts.' Always trying to control everything. Get rid of the disturbances.

'May I say something' I say raising my glass. 'For many years me and my father have had our differences but I 'm willing to put them aside, and wish you all the luck with your marriage.'

Applaud comes from around the room followed by the raising and chinking of glasses. I take a sip from the glass but instead of the liquid I was expecting something metal hits my lips. I curiously inspect the drink and a small delicate locket falls into my hand. Realization dawns upon me as I recall words previously shouted at me by Danielle.

_'I'll prove it...my locket, it's in your glass downstairs.'_

Everything made sense now. Why she always wanted to be around me. Why she confided with me, not Stacey, about her pregnancy. Guilt rained down on me. All the terrible things I've said to her since she's been here. I told her I wished she'd never been born. I said nobody would want to be her mother. But that was a lie. I do.

'How could you' I say, barely above a whisper. I look towards my dad and feel nothing but hatred. 'How can you be so cruel?'

'What is it Ron?' Roxy asks me in confusion. Everything has gone silent in the pub but I don't notice. Only she's on my mind now. I place the locket in her hand and run out of the doors, not waiting for her reaction.

_'My baby, I need her, I must find her.'_I think to myself. 'The Slaters' I mutter as I walk through the park towards their house. Unable to keep my thoughts straight I end up walking faster and faster, eager to find my girl as quick as possible. I feel a 19 year weight lift from my shoulders and a sense of peace flows through me. Then I see her, walking towards the train station bags in tow. I feel a pang of guilt for knowing I caused her this pain, but quickly pushed it aside in a bid to catch her.

'Baby' I cry. It felt so good to say it out loud. 'My baby' I shout again. She turns around and looks at me. She's so beautiful. She smiles at me and I finally feel my world is complete.

* * *

AN: Well my first chapter is complete. Not that good I know, but I want to improve my writing. So what do you think. Shall I leave it as a one shot? Should she die or should she live? I haven't quite decided yet.

Dan's funeral part 2 in 15 mins. Gonna be so sad:( R.I.P

A review a day keeps the depression away.

Moscardini XxXx


End file.
